Second Chance
by Selene O'Kiku
Summary: Malik finds an abandoned infant that shares a unnerving resemblance to his dead brother, he decides to raise him and takes it as a second chance to make amends. But as he raises the child, will he also have a second chance at happiness with Altair? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

It had taken the assassin a few more days than expected, but he had dealt with the target without breaking the Tenets and was heading toward the Bureau without any troubles. Climbing up the ladder and thru the doorway, he walked in expecting a sarcastic remark from his one-armed friend. But what he saw was far from the cranky, sarcastic man he had come to know.

Before him stood Malik, behind his desk with a smile that shone like the moon on a dark nite, his eyes brimming with kindness and glee as he held a pure white feather between his thumb and forefinger, waving it before a small basket that sat on the desktop. From the basket, two small pudgy hands reached out for the feather as bubbly giggles and babbles echoed thru the room.

Altair was caught off guard. He had never even dreamed that he would see that beautiful smile again. A faint blush covered his cheeks as he stood in the radiance of the moon, before it disappeared as quickly as a shooting star. Malik noticed the assassin standing awe-struck in the doorway and his usual demeanor re-emerged; the shining smile replaced by a frown, the kindness and glee covered by apathy, but the feather stayed where it was.

"About time you reappeared, novice. Were you able to dispatch your target or did you fail again?" he said, sighing tiredly and taking a closer look at the other man. Frowning deeper than usual, he furrowed his brow in mild concern,

"Altair, are you alright? Your face is red. Did you catch a cold or something?" he asked, much to the other man's embarrassment. Altair turned his back to the confused Rafik, pulling his hood farther down his forehead before facing him again.

"N-no. I'm fine. And stop calling me a novice! I have followed the Tenets, and have been restored to the rank of Master. I demand authority." he said, looking at Malik with hard golden eyes. He just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the basket before addressing him again.

"It matters not if you have been restored to master. You will always be a novice in my eyes, Altair. So long as that arrogance dwells within you." he said simply, rolling the feather between his fingers as the small hands tried to grab at it again.

"Malik? What is that you're playing with?" Altair asked, walking closer to the desk. He cocked a brow in alarm as he saw a bubbling infant snuggled safely inside the basket, its bright blue eyes shining with fascination as its small fingers tried to grasp at the white feather that Malik hung above it. The assassin looked at the Rafik suspiciously,

"Malik...Where did you find that infant?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"It is if that babe has a mother-"

"He doesn't have a mother. I found him out on the street a few nites ago, alright?" he spat defensively, putting the feather away and gently removing the infant from the basket. Holding the baby close, Malik made his way to his room without giving Altair a second glance. The assassin reached out and grabbed the brunette by the shoulder, trying to make sense of his change in attitude.

"Malik, I just wanted to know if that babe-"

"You're not taking him! I will NOT go thru it again!" he shouted, clutching the infant so close it began to whine. Malik glared at Altair; his eyes filled with so much sorrow and hatred the assassin flinched, letting go of the man's shoulder and just standing rooted to the spot as the Rafik slammed his bedroom door in his face.

The outburst had shocked the assassin as well as the Rafik. Altair had just been curious about the origins of the infant, he hadn't meant to anger Malik. Finally getting out of his daze, the assassin slowly made his way toward the front room of the Bureau, lying down on the many cushions and looking up thru the gate at the starry nite, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Malik slumped against the door, slowly sliding to the floor. Gently lying the infant in his lap, he wondered why he had reacted like he did. Though he had forgiven Altair for what had happened, the thought of losing the babe frightened him; he did not want to lose his brother a second time. For some reason, the feelings from that time, the ones he had thought he had settled were still there; bottled up and waiting to spill.

Looking down, he hoped seeing the babe's shining smile would lighten his mood. To his surprise the infant had stood on its own, leaning against his chest for support and reaching up to him. Smiling, he leaned down to allow it's small chubby fingers explore his features; his eyes shining with joy as he watched the awe in the infant's chilly blue eyes.

"Well, it seems you're growing much faster than I thought. You can already stand! What a smart boy you are, Kadar." he chuckled, holding little Kadar closer and planting a kiss on his forehead. He was rewarded with blissful laugher followed by a slightly painful tug of his hair. As he slowly unraveled the babe's fingers from the black strands, he glimpsed out the window noticing how dark the sky was getting.

"Look at that. Night has come quickly today. Seems it is time for you to sleep; but my work has just begun." Malik said, wrapping his arm around the infant to carry him as he got up. Looking around, he realized that in his outburst he had forgotten to grab the blanket that he usually wrapped Kadar in. Shrugging, he set down Kadar so he could undress him, wrapped him warmly in some of his blankets then set him in the middle of the bed. Kissing his forehead, he then turned to get back to work, hoping Altair had fallen asleep or left.

Checking the front room, he was startled to find Altair sitting on the edge of the fountain, messing with his hidden blade absent-mindedly. Malik was about to walk back inside when a husky whisper reached his ears.

"You still haven't forgiven me have you?" Malik turned to find those honey colored eyes gazing at him coldly.

"I already said what I had to about that. You are not the same man that was with me in Solomon's Temple. So I have nothing to forgive." he said tiredly, turning to walk inside.

"Well you don't act like it! You're still as cynical as before! Where's the Malik I used to know?" Altair shouted, getting up from his seat and standing angrily. Malik couldn't hold his composure any longer, his bottled up feelings finally burst.

"HE DIED IN THE TEMPLE WITH HIS BROTHER! WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW?" he bellowed, face red and eyes stinging.

"It's only been a few months! Do you think that's enough to forgive? To forget what YOU caused? Forgive me for not being all cheery and happy about life when I've lost so much! DO YOU THINK IT'S EASY? Seeing you walk in here, all high and mighty almost everyday and NOT beat that arrogant face in? Do you know how hard I had to work to at least still be considered an assassin? You took my life and threw it away! You pompous, arrogant, idiotic excuse for a human being!" he continued, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes and threatening to spill. Altair had expected as much; the resentment, anger, hatred, blame. But even with all those things, he still wanted to see that smile again.

"Malik, I know you hate me. I deserve the insults, all of them. But please...just...smile for me. Like when we were little, please." he said, his head hanging in embaressment and annoyance at his own need to beg for such a little thing. But his statement derailed Malik's train of thought, leaving him speechless. He kneaded his brows in confusion,

"W-what...did you just say?" he asked, shock in his voice. Altair stepped closer to him, his face hidden by the shadow cast by his hood, his voice coming out strained,

"Please Malik...Smile for me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Malik...Smile for me." he asked again, further confusing the brunette as he continued to get closer.

"W-what...I-I don't..." he stuttered as the assassin closed the distance between them until they were mere inches from each other. Malik tried to back away but he had been cornered; their bodies so close that he could feel the heat radiating from the other man, making him feel uncomfortable. His face was flushed as the other man's hot breath brushed over his cheeks, his heart pounding against his ribcage. His eyes widened as their lips met in a harsh kiss, a bright crimson spreading over his features as his mouth was invaded by the wet muscle from the other's mouth.

"Nnhm..." he managed to moan into the assassin's mouth as his legs began to weaken and shake, his breath hitching in his throat. Clawing at Altair's robes, they broke the kiss and panted as they caught their breath. Malik found himself being swept into strong arms and laid down gently on the cushions in the corner of the entrance room. Before he knew it, his robes had been pulled off and he was in nothing but his pants, and they too would soon join the pile.

"A-Altair...I-" he murmured before being silenced again by another crushing kiss. His heart almost stopped when he felt his bare chest against Altair's; it was too much. Just as the assassin's hand reached into the brunette's pants, a shrill cry cut through the air. Malik instantly sat up and struggled against the younger man, trying to grab his clothing.

"L-let go! It's Kadar! He needs me!" he yelled, his flailing getting more violent. Altair just held on with all his strength, pinning the man to the spot by the waist.

"Come ON, Malik! Let him cry. He's gotta learn to be patient and leave the adults to their buisness. Now, let's continue where w-ARGH!" The older man punched him right in the jaw, throwing the eagle for a loop and releasing the hold. Picking up his robes in a huff, Malik rushed into the Bureau shouting, "GODDAMN NOVICE! HE'S A BABY! The FUCK do you think he can do? Get his own food? IDIOT!"

Tears in his eyes, Altair picked himself off the floor while holding his throbbing face. Sitting cross-legged in nothing but his pants he gingerly rubbed his now purple cheek as he growled angrily,

"Damn brat. Ruined everything." he muttered as a sudden breeze hit his exposed torso, sending a shiver down his spine. Grabbing his robe, he hastily wrapped it around his shoulders and then laid on the cushions with an irritated look on his face. As he looked up through the gate of the Bureau, he remembered about his past attempts at Malik and how they had all been thwarted by the same person every time.

"Still a cock-blocker, eh Kadar?" he said, laughing a bit at the memory of Kadar trying to keep him from his brother; then he realized that he might have rushed this. What kind of verbal abuse would await him in the morning? He shuddered. Better not to think about it.

Preparing a bottle, Malik made his way back to his room; his coat wrapped loosely around his shoulders and his pants hanging dangerously loose around his waist all the while cursing under his breath.

"Stupid novice. The hell does he think he is? Doing all-all THAT to me and then expect me to leave my brother to cry alone? Crazy bastard." he said, his face burning at the thought of what had happened. The cries became more urgent as the infant's throat became sore, calling out desperately for attention. Malik hurried to his brother's side, cooing gently as he offered the bottle to the red-faced baby. He took it eagerly, quickly suckling the milk, his bright blue eyes looking up happily. Malik smiled,

"That is EXACTLY what you wanted, isn't it? All that screaming just for this... Well, as long as it annoys HIM, I don't mind. Cry as much as you want!" he whispered, looking at the now half-asleep infant that lazily sucked on the bottle; barely draining it before he fell completely asleep. Taking the bottle, he cleaned Kadar's milk and tear-stained face before settling next to him, wrapping them both in blankets and falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Malik was not surprised to find that Altair had left before dawn; surely to avoid the tongue lashing he had in store for him.

"For once, he did something smart. He isn't a big a novice as I thought. But...that won't save him from me, and my revenge for last night." he said, a sneer spreading over his features. For the rest of the day he drew up new maps, filled out reports and took care of his brother. He was starting to think that the assassin had gone back to Masyaf when he heard the lithe footsteps echo through to him from the rooftop, then the almost silent landing in the entrance room. Hesitantly, the assassin's voice called out to the Rafiq,

"Malik? I'm sorry about last night. Do you forgive me?" he said, his voice sincere. The Rafiq's face flushed for a moment at the mention of the previous night, but returned to normal just as quickly.

"Why don't you apologize to my face? I'm sure you'd appreciate an apology to be direct, no?" he replied curtly, his quill scratching loudly against parchment. Kadar blew bubbles and kisses at his brother, facinated by his own drool; Malik smiled at the child's easy amusement.

"Promise not to hit me again?"

"I suppose."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." he said, walking into the Bureau hesitantly, trying to act as normal as possible. This was short lived however, as a book sailed through the air and nailed the assassin square in the face. Reeling, he fell to his knees while holding his nose in cupped hands, looking up in time to see the older man smile wickedly.

"THAT-is what you get for molesting me, novice. And there's more where that came from." Malik said calmly as he removed a relatively large book from his shelf and prepared to throw it.

"OUCH! You promised not to hit me!"

"Ah, but I never said 'I promise', now did I? Should have made me swear. I might have kept my word."

"Really?"

"Not likely." The book whizzed past Altair's ear, making him yelp. Wide eyed, he looked at the Bureau leader incredulously. Malik looked at him apatheticaly,

"Don't look at me like that. You're lucky I'm not using knives, else I wouldn't miss." he said with a mock smile, "Now get out of my Bureau, before I take it upon myself to kick you out. And I mean that quite literally."

"Malik! Just hear me out! I need to say something!" the assassin insisted, standing his ground.

"Then say it quickly."

"What happened last night-I don't know what came over me. I just wanted you to smile for me like you smiled at the baby... And then everything else was-I don't know what it was really. I just thought-"

"That you could take me without any trouble, and then throw me away? Tell me Altair, do I look like a woman to you? Am I a game to you? Is that it?" the older man shouted, his face red with anger. He had thought the man was his friend, his brother. To try and take advantage of the situation was unacceptable. His sudden change in tone startled the infant that sat on his desk, his brows furrowed as he began to whimper.

"NO! I would never do that! I just-wanted you to treat me the same way that you did before. Do you know how much I miss it? Those shining eyes, that beautiful smile, those soft features; do you know how much they taunt me? I've wanted them since I first set eyes on you. You've bewitched me somehow, and I don't want to break out of it-I don't know how to put it but I think I-I..." Altair couldn't continue, his thoughts were in turmoil and he didn't know how to control them or set them in order. But the next words that came out of the Rafiq's mouth caught the assassin completely off guard,

"Y-you love me, don't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Y-you love me, don't you?"

The assassin could fight his way thru Templars and guards without hesitation, but this just left him dumbstruck. He couldn't respond, or more like he didn't know how; and looking into those dark eyes didn't help.

"Is that what you're saying, Altair? That you love me?" the brunette continued, his eyes questioning as they pierced thru the other. Malik had never really thought about Altair in that light before, but now that he did, he found a lump in his chest. He was uncertain and questioning; his feelings were as knotted as the bark on a tree, and he didn't know if-if he loved him too.

"Malik, I-"

"Get out." The assassin took a step toward the Rafiq, his arms out in an attempt to get closer, but he was put off by a knife flying past his ear. Altair stared at Malik, surprised to see the man shaking and dangerously close to tears.

"GET OUT!...subjust-please, go away./sub" he said, picking up another knife and holding it in a trembling hand. Malik watched as Altair's golden eyes filled with confusion and hurt, then drained of all emotion; becoming almost soul-less as they disappeared under the cowl of his hood. He watched him nod slowly before he flashed a forced smile, face red as tears made their way down his chin. The assassin wiped them away roughly with the heel of his palm, determined not show this weak side to the Rafiq. Clearing his throat, he managed to direct his voice at the one-armed man,

"I will leave you and your brother be. You will not see me around here...anymore." he said before bolting from the room, out the gate and away from the Bureau. Seeing the other man leave sent a pang of feeling thru Malik's chest; what feeling, he did not know for sure. Little did he know, this would be tha last time he would see Altair in one piece.

i"What was i thinking? I knew something like this would happen, I just knew it! He doesn't like me like that; I was a fool to think that he went that way..."/i Altair thought as he made his way thru the city, climbing up the tallest tower he could find. Avoiding wandering eyes, he reached the top and settled on the scaffold that jutted out from the edge. There he brooded, looking out over the buildings as clouds gathered overhead. He sat there for hours; hot tears running down his face as he angrily buffeted himself with one-sided arguments, until he felt the first drops of rain fall on his head. Before long, he was trapped in a torrential downpour; something of a rarity in Jerusalem. As he hastily made his way down from his perch; his dripping robes sticking to his skin and drenched hood blinding him, he failed to notice the guard climbing up onto the rooftops behind him. The rain was defening; the arrow flew thru the air and pierced the assassin's shoulder without him even noticing until it was too late.

Malik did not wish to linger in the Bureau any longer, the emotions he felt were confusing and strange to him. Deciding to take a walk, he grabbed his small brother and satchel as he headed out the hidden entrance of the Bureau. They walked around for hours, picking up any materials or supplies they might need before heading back. At one stand, the merchant woman would not stop giving useless advice about how to raise children; all of which were starting wear on his nerves.

"You do know that a woman is better suited to care for an infant of that age than a man like yourself. What happened to the mother? Did she pass on or did she leave? Are you the child's father?" she asked incessantly. Malik answered as best he could without losing his temper.

"We have no mother; no, I am not his father, but his older brother; and what do you mean 'a man like myself'?" he responded with an evil glint in his eye. The woman flinched at the glare, then apologized saying she didn't mean anything by it. Taking a few bottles of fresh milk, he payed the woman and turned to leave. The woman called after him,

"Don't coddle that child so much! He will grow up to be a weak man!" Malik threw another venomous glare over his shoulder, then continued on his way; his brother babbling and gnawing on his sleeve playfully.

"Weak my damned foot, crazy old hag has no idea what she's talking about. I'm raising him as I did before, and Kadar was not weak! He was the bravest of us all! Isn't that right? You're going to be a strong assassin when you grow up, aren't you?" he said, cooing at the infant in his arm and rubbing their noses together, earning the Rafiq a chorus of laughter. Before long, rain began to fall, forcing the brothers to retreat back to the Bureau. After he placed everything in its rightful place, he sat on the floor before his desk; cushions placed in a soft and safe area for him to play with his Kadar. Malik let the infant crawl all over the place, even on his chest to the child's happy amusement as they played Peek-a-Boo and Got Your Nose. They played for what seemed like a few minutes before a familiar sound roused the Rafiq from his happiness.

"SHIT!" Altair shouted as the pain radiated from his now weeping shoulder, causing him to stagger. Realizing that his sword-arm was now useless, he made a break for it, running past the gathering guards as they called for reinforcements and the alarm ringing in his ears. The rain made the rooftops slick and Altair lost his balance multiple times before he finally crashed down onto an unsuspecting merchant stand. Dazed as he was, he had to keep going, no matter what. Stumbling out of the wreckage, his vision cleared as the dust settled; barely dodging an incoming guard as he swung his sword. But his movement left him wide open to the guard behind him, the sword cutting into his back. With a howl of pain, he managed to get the man in the throat with his hidden blade, but his body was begining to fail him as he continued to receive more cuts and bruises. Taking out his short blade, he decided to make his last stand there, breathing deeply and steeling his nerves as the guards surrounded him. Altair only wished that he had been on better terms with Malik, because something told him he wouldn't see him again.

"The bell. Why would they ring the bell unless..." Malik didn't continue. Only one person could have made enough of a mess as to cause such an uproar in the city: Altair. Sudden heavy footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts; he raced to the entrance room, pulling the gate shut, then picked up Kadar and hid behind his desk. He held onto the the infant as if his life depended on it; Kadar knew by the way he was being held that something was wrong, so he whimpered quietly as he cuddled closer to his brother. Malik listened to the footsteps as they came closer and closer, until they were right outside the Bureau walls. Holding his breath, he willed the intruders away; though the footsteps seemed to go nowhere. After what seemed like years, the footsteps began to move and fade into the distance, much to the Rafiq's relief. Releasing his breath, Malik pressed his lips into his brother's hair before heading back to the entrance room and opening the gate. Something landed heavily onto the floor of the room; sending the Rafiq into a defensive stance, his brother hidden in the folds of his coat. What he saw caused a strangled sob to escape his throat as he held the infant close against his chest in shock and horror. There in the center of the room lay a mangled and bloody heap; its once white robes were torn and stained, rivets of crimson seeped from the majority of its exposed skin, and its honey eyes were hazy and heavy-lidded. What little air escaped it came in painful gasps, accompanied by bloody coughs and fits of pain. Their eyes met; in an instant, Malik knew.

"Al-Altair?"


End file.
